Moon's Light
by Raya Light
Summary: Complete. Rated for Chap 4. During her wedding celebration with Mamoru, Usagi feels a new light is being born, and that their little star will come soon. But how soon is soon? And is it really that easy for SailorMoon to be reborn?
1. Chapter 1 Pregnant

_Disclaimer - We all know that Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I claim none of them, but thank her for their use. All incidental characters are mine, but if you feel the desire to use them please feel free. I'll just disavow anything I don't like, hahaha… - Raya_

**Moon's Light**

Surrounded by blackness, a soft yet bright light shone. Where the light touched the darkness, it was a dark, rosy pink, but at its center it was pure white. Floating in its center was an odd shaped creature. Two little girls, one who looked to be a young teenager and the other who looked to be a very young child, appeared to be merged together from the stomach down. The older looking girl had her arms wrapped gently around the upper torso of the younger looking girl, who in turn rested her face on the other's breasts. The girls had similar hairstyles, although the bigger girl's buns were more pointed than the littler one's.

The light flared as the smaller girl scrunched up her face and began to pull away from the bigger girl.

* * *

_**(1)**_

The bright morning sun shone through the stained glass window of a small chapel and illuminated the King of the Earth and his new bride as they shared a kiss. Together, they reveled in the peace and happiness. In the six months since Eternal Sailor Moon had defeated Galaxia and Chaos, life had seemed almost perfect.

Suddenly, a light began to glow in Usagi's chest. "Oh..." she exclaimed in surprise as she drew back from her husband.

"What?" Mamoru asked looking a little concerned.

"I felt something now," she replied. "That a star was being born inside of me. That soon, our daughter... a new sailor senshi will be born." The two lovers exchanged a happy excited smile.

* * *

_(April 1995)_

"Hey, Usagi-chan!" Minako called as she waved wildly. "Over here!" Usagi smiled and waved back. Quickly, she wove her way across the crowded courtyard and joined her blonde friend under a tree. "So, what's for lunch today?" Minako asked curiously as Usagi opened her bento.

"Today, we have rice balls, fried shrimp, radishes, celery, and cucumbers," she replied with a smile as she set her lid aside.

"Eh? Did you really make that by yourself?" Makoto asked as she and Ami came up and looked over her shoulder. "Wow, you even carved the radishes!" she said sounding impressed. Usagi grinned as she held one up for inspection.

"C'mon, give Usagi-chan. There's no way you learned how to do this in three months. Mamoru-san made all of this, didn't he," Minako said as she eyed the radish suspiciously.

Usagi gave her a hurt look as Makoto and Ami sat down, and then giggled. "No, really! I did this! I've been practicing!" she said proudly. Suddenly, she gasped and pressed a hand to her chest.

"Usgai-chan?" her friends cried anxiously as she rubbed the spot over her heart with a pained expression on her face.

She gave them a shaky smile. "It's okay. Really. It just burns a little."

"What does?" Ami asked, reaching for her computer and opening it to run a quick scan.

Usagi shook her head, reached over, and shut the computer. Ami looked up at her in surprise. "It's all right, Ami-chan, really. It's just my daughter."

"What?" her friends exclaimed loudly looking shocked. Minako's and Makoto's faces lit up, while Ami looked a little confused. "You're pregnant!" Makoto cried a little more softly, mindful of the other high school students around them.

Usagi's face dimmed a little, and she began to look uncertain. "Well, the test has come back negative, but..." She rubbed her chest again.

"Oh, the heck with the test. You would know, right?" Minako said with a bright smile as she tossed her golden head. "We need to start planning a baby shower!"

* * *

(_1): Wedding scene written by Takeuchi Naoko. Used without permission._


	2. Chapter 2 Or Not

_Disclaimer - We all know that Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I claim none of them, but thank her for their use. All incidental characters are mine, but if you feel the desire to use them please feel free. I'll just disavow anything I don't like, hahaha… - Raya_

**Moon's Light**

_(November 1995)_

Rei surreptitiously studied Usagi's face as her friend frowned in concentration over a drawing she was making for her manga club. Even though it had been seven months since she told her friends that she was pregnant, there was still no sign and the tests were still negative. She frowned as Usagi absently grimaced in pain and rubbed at her chest. Rei looked over to Ami who was frowning as well as she watched Usagi out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, they all jumped as Minako burst into loud laughter. She continued to laugh as her friends looked at her surprise. "What's so funny about your English homework, Minako-chan?" Ami asked curiously.

Slowly, gasping for breath, Minako calmed down. "Well, you know how Johnson-sensei has us reading English novels to practice, right?" As her friends nodded, she held up her book. "I chose this Regency romance, and it is sooo funny. I mean the situations this girl gets herself into! Reminds me of a certain someone," she said giving Usagi a sly look. Usagi just blinked back with a look of confusion.

"A Regency romance?" Ami asked looking a little surprised. "Aren't we supposed to give book reports on the novels we read?" As Makoto, Usagi, and Minako nodded, she continued. "What on earth are you going to talk about from a romance novel?"

Minako shrugged as she opened her book again. "I'll figure something out," she said with an air of unconcern. Ami shook her head as Makoto leaned over to read over Minako's shoulder.

"Hey, Ami-chan," Usagi whispered as she leaned closer to her blue haired friend. "What is a Re… Regen.. whatever novel?"

"Regency," Ami replied softly with a surprised look. "It's a romance novel set in England during the early 1800's. The main characters are usually nobility of some sort who are looking to get married. Lots of parties, balls, walks in the park and that kind of stuff. You've never heard of them?"

"Oh," Usagi replied looking toward Minako's book with more interest as she shook her head. "I could have read one like that? No fair… Ah!" she exclaimed more loudly. "Is that the time? I have to get home and make dinner!" Her friends smiled as she quickly put her artwork and notebooks back in her backpack.

Rei shook her head. "I still can't believe you cook," she said teasingly. "And that it's edible!" In a hurry, Usagi settled for sticking her tongue out at Rei and scrunching up her face.

"Bye guys!" she called a few moments later as she shoved her feet into her shoes and snatched up her satchel. With a wave and a smile, she ran out the door and down the steps.

"Bye!" they called after her.

Minako looked casually around the table. "She didn't leave anything this time, did she?" she asked as she placed a bookmark in her book. Ami and Makoto quickly inspected the floor where Usagi had been sitting, and then shook their heads. "Then, I have something I want to talk about," she said her expression suddenly serious. As she looked at the other three girls, worry joined the seriousness. "I don't like this strange pain Usagi-chan's been having."

"Me either," Ami said as Rei and Makoto nodded. "She's not pregnant. We all know that."

"Yeah, it's been too long," Makoto said. "There's no way the tests would still be negative at this stage, and she would be well beyond showing by now!"

Minako shook her head. "That's not all. You guys don't remember,..." Her voice trailed off a little uncertainly as she debated with herself.

"What?" Rei asked impatiently. "If it has to do with Usagi, spit it out."

Minako looked uncertain for a few more moments, and then began to speak again. "I remembered something a few months ago. You remember when you were captured by the Black Moon?" she asked. They blinked at her in surprise and nodded. "ChibiUsa-chan took Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, and I into the future to find you. While we were there, Mamoru-san asked King Endymion-sama why it was that they didn't appear much older than their past selves. The king replied that..." Her voice trailed off again.

"It's all right, Minako-chan," Ami said as she suddenly realized why Minako was struggling. "I'm sure Pluto will forgive you for telling us. Unless it's something we can change?"

Minako shook her head and relaxed. "No, it's not something I think we can have any influence over. Thanks, Ami-chan," she said with a smile to her blue haired friend. "He said that Usagi-chan became queen at 22, gave birth to the Crown Princess, and then stopped aging."

"22?" Makoto asked in surprise. "But, she's only 17!"

"Precisely," Minako said as she nodded. "If ChibiUsa-chan is an only child, and she is born when Usagi-chan is 22, then there's no way Usagi-chan can be pregnant now."

"I see one problem with that logic," Ami said with a small frown. As her friends looked at her in surprise, she gave them a serious look. "According to Luna and Artemis, they've already been crowned King and Queen. I asked Luna about whether or not we needed to have a coronation ceremony in addition to the wedding," she added. "To officially make Mamoru-san a Prince Consort or Usagi-chan a Princess of Earth or something like that. Luna said that they had already been recognized, if you will."

"When they defeated Queen Neherenia," Rei said suddenly. "Remember how they looked?"

"Yeah," Makoto said slowly as she and Minako nodded. "Like Neo-Queen Serenity-sama and King Endymion-sama. Their outfits, their crowns, their scepters,... everything."

"So that means that the time line might be different already," Ami said. Her friends nodded thoughtfully.

"Ami-chan, have you checked her over with your computer?" Minako asked, already knowing the answer.

Ami nodded. "There is nothing physically wrong with her," she said reassuringly. "I have checked her several times, both when her heart was bothering her and when it was not, and she seems to be fine. She does have elevated energy levels during an attack, but it doesn't seem like an external attack or a defense against one."

"Rei-chan, have you done a fire reading?" Minako asked.

The dark haired shrine maiden nodded. "Like Ami-chan, several times." She shook her head. "Nothing. There is no danger that I can discern. No enemy who is attacking her, no danger associated with the attacks..." She frowned. "It is important, though. Something is going to happen."

"Do you see anything in particular?" Makoto asked curiously.

Rei shifted a little. "It's... hard to explain. I see... Light... Splotches of color... Mostly pink and white... There are no shapes, no real visions." Her friends heard the frustration in her voice, both at her inability to see and her inability to explain any better.

"But there's no threat to her that we must prepare for?" Minako asked. Both Ami and Rei nodded in agreement although their expressions showed that they were still uncertain. "Then, I guess we just keep our eyes open and try to be helpful and supportive for now," she sighed unhappily. Her friends nodded again.

* * *

Deep in the darkness, the Sailor Guardians surrounded the glowing light. "What's happening?" Sailor Guardian Venus asked anxiously.

"I think they're splitting," Sailor Guardian Mercury replied, sounding just as anxious.

"Sounds painful," Sailor Guardian Uranus mumbled. Beside her, Sailor Guardian Neptune nodded with a worried look on her face.

"Can we stop it?" Sailor Guardian Jupiter asked. She moved forward to hug the sleeping Sailor Guardian, but was held back by Sailor Guardian Mars and Sailor Guardian Saturn.

"I don't think we should touch her," Sailor Guardian Mars said calmly as her fellow guardian glared at her. "We certainly won't make her heal by trying to force her back together... In fact, we might just make her worse."

Sailor Guardian Mercury cocked her head to one side. "Heal her?" she asked curiously. "She has always been split, at least as long as I remember her."

"Mmm, and always asleep," Sailor Guardian Venus said uncertainly. "Why does she always sleep?" The other guardians shook their heads helplessly.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Sailor Guardian Jupiter asked again as another strong pulse of light came from the strange sleeping Sailor Guardian.

"Wait..." Sailor Guardian Saturn said softly. "Just... wait..."


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

_Disclaimer - We all know that Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I claim none of them, but thank her for their use. All incidental characters are mine, but if you feel the desire to use them please feel free. I'll just disavow anything I don't like, hahaha… _

_Greetings, aserene and all my other readers. I think this chapter will give a MAJOR hint as to where this story is going. I hope you like it! (smile)- Raya _

**Moon's Light**

(_July, 1998)_

Twenty year old Usagi whimpered softly and pressed a hand to her chest as a particularly hot sensation made its way through her heart. "Usa?" she heard Mamoru say softly as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Long ago they had discovered that he and Luna could help the pain by sharing it with her. She fixed a bright smile on her face, shook her head, and stepped out of his arms to reach for her jewelry.

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?" he asked in a concerned voice. "It's not important, you know..."

Usagi widened her eyes and turned to face her husband. Her long, black, strapless evening gown swirled around her feet as she moved. "Not important? You're receiving the hospital's top achievement award, the first resident assistant to do so, and you don't think it's important that your wife is there?" She pouted playfully. "Who are you planning to sit with instead? Dr. Deveroux? Or Dr. Mizuno, perhaps?"

He tapped her on the nose, and then took the necklace she handed him and put it on for her after she had turned around again. "I was thinking maybe Miss Yamagawa might have pity on me," he teased back. His expression became serious again as he heard her catch her breath and saw her clench her hand to keep from reaching to her heart again. "Seriously, Usa," he said.

"I'm fine, really," she interrupted. Her cerulean blue eyes met his dark navy ones in the mirror and held them. "It will die down. It always does," she reassured softly. "And I wouldn't miss this for the world." She turned back to him and reached up to straighten his tie. "After all," she said with a real smile, "it's not often that I get to see you in a tuxedo any more..."

* * *

The bigger girl opened her eyes and looked into the empty space around her. She blinked as she wondered what it was that had made her wake up. She tightened her arms around the smaller girl that she held as her eyes searched the darkness once more, this time looking for a threat.

"Moon?" she heard a young voice say uncertainly. With a sudden smile, she looked down at the little girl. "Good morning, onee-chama," she said softly as she loosened her grip.

"Moon? What's wrong?" the littler Sailor Guardian asked sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with little fists.

"Nothing," Sailor Guardian Moon reassured her. The little Sailor Guardian looked up at her uncertainly. "Really, it's nothing."

"Then why'd you wake me up?" the little Sailor Guardian asked curiously.

"Sorry," she replied as she hugged her older sister again. She blinked as she finally remembered what had woken her. She bit her lip uncertainly as she looked down at the little Sailor Guardian again. She knew her older sister was not going to like the knowledge that had come to her.

She took a deep breath for courage, and then smiled softly at the little Sailor Guardian. "It's almost time," she said with a smile. As her older sister stared at her blankly for a few minutes, she began to shift uneasily. "Yes, it's almost time for us to part."

The little girl's eyes widened and she suddenly threw herself at her younger, taller sister. "No!" she cried fearfully. "You can't! You can't leave me!"

"Silly," Sailor Guardian Moon said teasingly as she blinked back a few tears. "I'm not leaving you, onee-chama. I'll still protect you. We just won't be right together any more, that's all."

"Nooo!" her smaller, older sister wailed, sounding like the two year old she resembled. On her forehead, her eight pointed star sigil flared brightly.

* * *

In the ladies restroom at the hospital, Usagi dried her hands and checked her makeup. With a nod, she turned and tossed the paper towel into the trash can. She started to walk towards the door, and then hunched over with a moan, and clutched her heart. She dropped her clutch purse, collapsed to her knees and bit back the screams of pain that tried to work their way out.

Ami opened the restroom door and saw her. Immediately, she rushed to her queen's side, calling her name anxiously. When Usagi wouldn't respond to her, she pulled out her computer and ran another scan. Her eyes widened as she saw the high energy level reading, the highest she had seen in years and all concentrated at Usagi's center. Helplessly, she watched as Usagi rode out the pain, and then collapsed sobbing for breath as it finally released her. "Usagi-chan?" she asked tremulously.

Slowly, Usagi lifted her head. Tears of pain poured down her face as she tried to smile reassuringly. Giving her computer another worried glance, Ami quickly stood and wet some paper towels with cold water. "Here," she said gently. "Is it better now?"

Usagi nodded. "Don't... Don't tell Mamo-chan," she said hoarsely as she pressed the towels to her face. Her cerulean blue eyes looked pleadingly into Ami's sapphire ones . "Please!" she begged as Ami looked uncertain and a little rebellious.

"He probably already knows," Ami sighed as she gave in. "He's always known when you were in pain or in trouble, and that bond has just gotten tighter over time. I'm surprised he hasn't thrown the door off the hinges already." She gave Usagi a stern look. "How long has it been this bad?"

Usgai shook her head innocently. "That was the worst it's ever been, honest!" she exclaimed. "It's been getting slowly worse, but never anything like that!"

Ami studied her intently, and then decided to believe her. "You're going to the shrine tomorrow," she told her queen in a matter of fact voice. "Rei and I are both going to check you over with a fine tooth comb. You are also scheduling an appointment with your regular doctor." As Usagi gave her a meekly curious look, she explained. "I don't see anything with the computer, so he probably won't find anything, but it will make everyone feel better if you go."

"She'll go," Mamoru said in a tight voice from behind her. The two women jumped in surprise. "And we'll both be at the shrine. What time tomorrow?"

Ami helped her friend slowly to her feet and led her over to a sink. "Let me check with Rei-chan," she said over her shoulder to Mamoru. "I'll let you know as soon as I can get a hold of her." She studied Usagi's pale face a moment, and then left her clutching the sink as she went back to pick up her friend's handbag. "Give us a few minutes," she said softly to Mamoru. "Please," she added when she saw his face tighten stubbornly.

He studied the back of Usagi's head, and then sighed deeply. Nodding reluctantly, he turned and left the restroom to the women.

"Let's get you straightened up," Ami said gently as she came back to Usagi. Gently, she put the handbag on the shelf in front of her friend.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi asked quietly, looking a little afraid.

"It'll be all right, Usagi-chan," she replied, hoping in her heart that her words were true. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

_A/N: onee-chama - older sister_


	4. Chapter 4 Decision

_Disclaimer - We all know that Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I claim none of them, but thank her for their use. All incidental characters are mine, but if you feel the desire to use them please feel free. I'll just disavow anything I don't like, hahaha… _

_Wow, another three reviews, and this time two from first time reviewers (for me). Welcome mae-E and v1786. And greetings to asrene! I seem to have caught people's interest with this one. And here I wasn't sure people would like it... I hope you enjoy it to the very end!_

_Haha, Kali Minnamo, this one is for you. Your comment to Moonlit Sakura came at just the right time... (grin) I wasn't going to use it, but she insisted... - Raya_

**Moon's Light**

As expected, neither Rei, nor Ami, nor the doctor found anything wrong with her spirit or body. Ami frowned as she discovered that not only were the bouts getting more painful they were coming more frequently.

Pain killers didn't help her. Only the pain sharing that Mamoru and Luna did were very effective and even that was not always helpful. In desperation, Ami taught her Lamaze to help during the times that they were not available. And then, angry, helpless, and frustrated, her friends watched her struggle to live day by day.

* * *

"Onee-chama..." Sailor Guardian Moon said, her patience beginning to wear thin. "You don't need me here anymore." 

"Yes I do!" Sailor Guardian Cosmos said tearfully. "You have to protect me! You promised!"

"I _will_," the taller girl said starting to sound impatient. "You know that. But I don't have to be right here to protect you. You're strong enough to protect yourself now."

The smaller girl shook her head stubbornly, remembering the times in the distant past when she had been killed. Only after Sailor Guardian Moon had come to protect her and join her strength to hers had she finally been safe.

"Onee-chama..."

"We'll decide together!" Sailor Guardian Cosmos said suddenly. The taller girl looked at her uncertainly. Her sister's crystal blue eyes were desperate and determined.

"Okay, how?" she said finally. The smaller girl responded by collapsing against her again and holding her as tightly as she could. With a puzzled look, the taller girl wrapped her arms around her, and rested her chin on the top of her head between the little heart-shaped odangos.

* * *

_(October 20, 1999)_

Usagi picked fretfully at the quilt which covered her. Mamoru leaned against the door frame for a moment, and watched her unnoticed. With a soft sigh, he forced himself up and into the room. It had been a long year. He smiled as Usagi looked up at him. "Do you need anything?" he asked gently.

With a frown, she shook her head. Her hand rubbed lightly at her heart which burned almost constantly now.

Having expected that answer, he nodded, and climbed into the bed. Gently, he reached out an arm and wrapped it around her.

"I hate this!" she exclaimed suddenly with tears in her eyes. "It's not supposed to be this way."

"I know," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "We were supposed to have our little girl, defeat the Black Moon Clan a couple more times, and live happily ever after."

"And instead, I'm trapped in this bed half of the time," she replied in frustration as she clenched her hand. "Why? Why did this have to happen?"

Closing his eyes, he gathered his patience and tried think of some way to soothe her for one more night. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan," she said suddenly. As his eyes flew open at the remorse and tears in her voice, she continued. "You deserve something more. I'm nothing but a burden to you now."

"Don't say that," he said sharply as he sat up and grabbed her by both of her shoulders. "Don't even _think_ that," he added as he shook her gently. "_You_ are what I need, and don't you forget it!" As she looked up at him with wide eyes, he forced himself to stop. "Usako... You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said more gently. "I can't live without you. Don't give up on me!"

She blinked at him, and then smiled slightly. "I won't. I wasn't," she said reassuringly. "I didn't mean it that way. I just... I guess I was just feeling guilty that I'm not the perfect wife, or even a very good wife."

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "You are perfect, Usa," he said softly. "Don't forget that."

She kissed him back, needing all the reassurance he could give her. She whimpered a little when he pulled back, but stopped as she watched him reach over to turn out the light. Gently, he drew her into his arms and lay down on the bed. Knowing that she wouldn't feel in the mood for anything more, he held her close, exchanging kisses with her occasionally until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Usagi looked at her strange surroundings with the distant curiosity of dreams. She walked out of a tall, stone church and down into the deserted streets of Tokyo. As she walked into a square, her attention was drawn up to one of the tall advertising screens. Her hands came to her lips in shock as she saw an image of Super Sailor Mercury standing helplessly in front of Death Phantom, both of them surrounded by a dark aura. Small rivulets of bright red blood flowed from the cuts on her arms, legs, and face. Usagi's heart stopped as the camera zoomed in on the tears that poured down her friend's face. 

'_Would you stop this?_' a woman's voice asked coldly. It sounded familiar, but Usagi couldn't quite place it.

"Yes!" she cried desperately. "Where is she?" The background of mist and dark evergreens was completely unfamiliar to Usagi.

She gasped as she suddenly found herself in the forest with them. With relief she discovered that she had already been transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "Let her go!" she cried as she ran forward. Desperately, she fought her way through the minions which appeared, and finally reached Super Sailor Mercury's side. Death Phantom disappeared as she reached them, and Super Sailor Mercury collapsed unconscious into her arms.

Quickly, she carried her friend over to a small stream, stripped off a glove, and began to use it to bath Super Sailor Mercury's wounds. As she dipped the glove in a third time, another vision appeared before her. Her eyes widened as she saw Super Sailor Mars fighting against a horde of demons in some distant desert. "Rei-chan!" she exclaimed, reaching for her friend.

'_Would you stop this?_' the voice asked again.

"Yes!" she cried once more. Abruptly, she found herself in the desert. Her heart stopped as she realized that Super Sailor Mercury was not with her. "Wait! What about Ami-chan?"

'_Choose,_' the voice said coldly.

Her eyes widened. "Choose? I can't choose between them!" The voice did not reply. Her head jerked to the left as she heard Super Sailor Mars cry out in pain. "Rei-chan!" Desperately hoping that Ami would be all right, she fought her way through the demon horde to Super Sailor Mars' side. The Senshi of Fire barely acknowledged her as together they finally managed to defeat their enemy.

"Mars!" she cried as the senshi collapsed along with her last foe. "No!" Quickly, she tore off her other glove and tried to use it to staunch the blood that flowed out of her friend's neck. As the flow slowed, she looked around desperately for some water.

Instead, she saw a shimmer in the air. Her eyes widened as she saw Super Sailor Jupiter fly through the air and crash into a giant wall of stone. A giant stone horseman raised its sword. Struggling to her knees, the Senshi of Protection threw a Sparkling Wide Pressure at its arm. As it cracked and broke, she dove to the right to avoid the horse's heavy hooves.

"Jupiter!" She looked down at Super Sailor Mars, and then back to the image of Jupiter as the cold voice once again asked if she would help her friend. She looked all around the desert, and as far as her eye could see there was nothing but sand, her wounded friend, and the image of her other friend who was slowly tiring. Biting her lip, she quickly stripped off one of Super Sailor Mar's gloves and used it to hold her glove in place on the woman's neck.

Then, she rose and ran towards the vision of Super Sailor Jupiter. She cried out in pain as she was hit from behind by a stone club. Fortunately, it missed her wings. Instinctively, she let the force carry her forward, and then rolled out of the fall.

"Moon Tiara ACTION!" she called as she threw her tiara at the attacker behind Super Sailor Jupiter. Eternal Sailor Moon stumbled a little as she rose back to her feet, but with a look of determination on her pretty face, she fought with her friend against the tough stone giants. Slowly, the battle moved up to the top of the wide stone wall. She came close to falling off the wall several times, but managed to regain her balance at the last moment.

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled out a garbled phrase of some sort and used a jump kick to knock her last opponent off the wall. Eternal Sailor Moon paled and dove after her friend as she, too, sailed over the side of the wall. She cried out in pain as she caught her friend's hand only to have Super Sailor Jupiter's weight suddenly yank down on her arm. She winced as she felt the limp body hit the wall beneath her. Tears of pain streamed down her face as she desperately hung on and tried not to go over the edge herself.

As the dust they had stirred up made her sneeze, she winced again. She closed her eyes and whimpered as another vision appeared in the dust cloud. Super Sailor Venus was held pinned to a wall by a tall man wearing a fedora hat and suit with a knife to her throat. Another man, shorter, was approached them carrying chains. The golden leader of the senshi was covered in blood, bruises, and scrapes. It had obviously already been a long fight.

'_Would you stop this?_' the voice asked a fourth time. Sobbing, Eternal Sailor Moon looked down at Super Sailor Jupiter.

"Mako-chan!" she pleaded. "Mako-chan wake up!" She pulled desperately against her friend's dead weight. She gasped as she felt her sweaty hand slip on Super Sailor Jupiter's glove. She closed her eyes as she heard Super Sailor Venus scream. "No!"

With a flash of pink light, she yanked her arm back and pulled Super Sailor Jupiter to the top of the wall. She didn't take the time to check her for wounds. She just turned and flew to the dust cloud which was starting to fade away. She barely made it in time.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled at the thugs who had used the chains to bind her friend to the wall. As they turned to face her, she fell into her pose. "The pretty sailor-suited Soldier of Love and Justice, I am Sailor Moon!" The men attacked her before she could tell them that she would punish them in the name of the moon.

Quickly, she tried to fight her way through to Super Sailor Venus, who was watching her blankly. It took a while, but she finally managed to get in front of her friend. She sobbed with exhaustion as she finally managed to catch the last one with a Moon Twilight Flash attack. She collapsed to her knees, feeling too tired to move. Somehow, she managed to find a key to open the manacles on her friend's legs.

She whimpered again as a hubcap leaning on the wall beside the leader of her senshi showed yet another scene. Super Sailor Neptune fought on a ship that was obviously far out to sea. In the background, an oil slick glinted dangerously in the sun.

"Minako-chan," she cried as she looked back to her friend. "Minako-chan help me!" The golden haired woman just sagged unconscious in her chains.

Eternal Sailor Moon closed her eyes and somehow managed to drag up the strength to fight once more. After the battle, she lifted an unconscious Super Sailor Neptune out of the ocean and into a lifeboat. Somehow she managed to get her away from the fire which had started on the oil slick before her torturer used an ocean wave to show her Super Sailor Uranus fighting what appeared to be abominable snow men on a dark, snow covered mountain peak.

Beyond caring except for the need to save her friends, she dove into the ocean, rolled in the snow and used her Rainbow Moon Heartache repeatedly to help her Senshi of Rebellion. She wasn't surprised when Super Sailor Uranus collapsed at the end of the fight. She just pulled her into a nearby cave, and then jumped into the image of a jungle which had appeared in the snow and where Super Sailor Pluto fought against the now expected overwhelming odds.

After leaving the dark haired Senshi of Revolution curled in a fetal position inside a ruined temple of some sort, Eternal Sailor Moon stumbled into a sheen of moonlight reflecting off of gold which took her to a destroyed camp of tents and temporary huts and a Super Sailor Saturn who was desperately fighting to save a small group of children. She sobbed as she used her Moon Princess Halation attack to cleanse the remaining attackers while the younger senshi and the children she was protecting escaped.

She looked around fearfully wondering what her torturer had in store next. There were only two more warriors for her to save, and she felt too desperately tired to do so.

Suddenly, she found herself back at the long forgotten square in Tokyo. Wearily, she lifted her head and felt her whole body tighten in shock. "No... It's not possible..." she whispered as she stared at the tall woman dressed in a long black dress. The distinctive pointed pink odangos seemed to mock her as the woman turned to face her. "ChibiUsa-chan..."

The woman frowned irritably. "I am _not_ chibi," she said a little petulantly. "When will you ever learn? I am Black Lady."

Eternal Sailor Moon sobbed as she felt herself start to faint from exhaustion. "No..."

"Would you save her?" the familiar voice asked again coldly. Wearily, she turned her head to face the speaker. A small woman, hidden in the shadows seemed to watch her emotionlessly.

"I will," she said as she tried to force her way back to her feet. She sobbed as she failed. "I will save her," she repeated in a determined voice. Black Lady just laughed mockingly at her and raised an elegant hand up into the sky. Around her fist, a globe of dark light began to gather.

Eternal Sailor Moon brought out her Moon Tier and drug it around in front of her. "Silver Moon... Crystal... Kiss!" she gasped. Closing her eyes, she focused and sent all of the power she could into the Crystal. '_Please,_' she begged it desperately.

Her eyes flew open as Black Lady screamed. She watched as the woman slowly turned back into six year old ChibiUsa. Gently, a soft, transparent, pink bubble surrounded the little girl and floated her back to her mother. Eternal Sailor Moon reached out and accepted her with trembling arms. The Moon Tier disappeared as it fell to the ground. "ChibiUsa-chan," she said softly in relief.

The relief was short lived, however. With worried eyes, she noted her future daughter's unnaturally pale skin, ragged breath, and sudden shivering. "ChibiUsa-chan? ChibiUsa!" she sobbed, pulling the girl close to her chest. She looked desperately around the square and finally settled her eyes on the shadowy woman. "What's wrong with her? Why are you doing this!" she cried weakly.

"Would you save her?" the woman asked emotionlessly.

Eternal Sailor Moon sobbed. "How! Tell me how!" she begged. Her exhaustion was so deep that she could barely keep her transformation.

"Give up," was the response.

"Give.. Give up?" she faltered. Slowly she shook her head. "My life for hers?" She looked at the woman with confused eyes. "But... But then she won't be born..."

"No," the woman replied. "Not your life. Sailor Moon." Eternal Sailor Moon looked more confused. "To save your precious ChibiUsa, you must give up the ability to become Sailor Moon ever again." As she opened her mouth, unsure of what she would say, the woman gestured. Eternal Sailor Moon gasped as she saw holograms of all of her friends. They were unconscious still, and wounded, even Super Sailor Saturn.

"This is the future," the mysterious woman said as she waved to the holograms. "These battles are still to come. And more. Would you leave them to fight alone? Would you leave your world defenseless?"

"Don't... Don't do it, Usagi," ChibiUsa cried weakly. "Don't give up." She whimpered in pain as fat tears began to slowly roll their way down her chubby cheeks. "Don't... Don't..."

"ChibiUsa-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon sobbed. She looked back and forth between the holograms of the friends she had just managed to save and the daughter she longed for.

"Choose," the woman said. "Give up, and the child lives. Or, refuse, and save your friends and your world."

Eternal Sailor Moon tightened her grip on her daughter as for the third time in her life she was faced with an impossible choice: her beloved or her friends and her world. Unlike Metalia and Empress Night, this adversary did not try to take the decision from her. Instead, the shadowy woman waited with impossible patience for her answer.

The only sound was ChibiUsa's whimpers as she shivered in pain. The little girl tried desperately to hold them in, but they overwhelmed her. In spite of the pain, however, she urged Eternal Sailor Moon to forget about her, to think of their world, to fight.

"There is still the Black Moon Clan," the woman said, as she summoned up a hologram of Death Phantom, Demand, Saphir, Rubeus, Esmeraude, and the four sisters. "They have not yet appeared. That is one of your future battles. How much harder will the battle be if you cannot transform?"

Eternal Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head desperately. "Stop it," she whispered. "Stop it. Stop it!"

"Choose," the woman said again.

Tears streaming down her face, her heart breaking, she looked at her choices once more. Her eyes lingered lovingly on her comrades, sisters, and protectors. '_I'm sorry, everyone..._' she thought as she hung her head in defeat. "I give up," she said softly.

"Nooo! Stupid Usagi!" ChibiUsa cried weakly. She, the holograms of the fallen senshi, and the Black Moon Clan disappeared in a wink. Eternal Sailor Moon felt the power drain out of her. Usagi watched blankly as it gathered into a ball of pink light, and then flew to the woman.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Usagi gasped as she saw the face that was illuminated by the pink light. A fourteen year old ChibiUsa, dressed as a princess, stood before her. On her forehead, her crescent moon sigil glowed faintly with a golden light. Slowly, she closed her dark pink eyes and let the light of the transformation fade into her skin. When it was gone, she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Thank you, onee-chama," she said again with a soft, reassuring smile. "I will still be here to protect you. I will never abandon you. And together with our friends, I will continue to help you protect this world." She looked to Usagi with a reassuring smile. "You made the right choice, I promise."

Usagi looked at her with tears in her eyes, and then smiled tremulously in agreement.

* * *

Mamoru came awake abruptly as Usagi cried out in her sleep. Anxiously, he turned to wake her up. His worry grew when he realized that he couldn't. 

Luna dashed into the room and jumped onto the bed as Usagi cried out again. "Usagi-chan!" she called with a worried voice. "Usagi-chan, wake up!"

For five minutes, the two watched helplessly as she struggled in her nightmare. Nothing they did seemed to help her or wake her up. Suddenly, she grabbed her heart and screamed as she curled into a fetal position. "Stop it!" she screamed.

Mamoru and Luna winced and protected their eyes as a bright silver white light shone all around the sleeping woman. With narrowed eyes and a deep sense of shock, they saw her crescent moon sigil appear on her forehead, and then splinter into a tiny eight pointed star. Slowly, it reformed into a crescent moon as it and the light it generated faded.

Slowly, Usagi relaxed, opened her eyes, and looked blankly around the room. "Usako?" Mamoru called tentatively. She slowly turned to look up at him, and blinked.

"Mamo-chan?" she said hoarsely.

"Are you all right?" Luna asked anxiously. "What happened? Why wouldn't you wake up?"

"Luna," she said, and then seemed to abruptly wake up. With a concerned look, she sat up, reached out, and stroked her advisor's head. "Luna, what's the matter?" she asked as she sat up. "Why do you look so worried?"

"I'm worried about you!" the black cat responded a little acidly. "What else on this blue world would worry me?" As Usagi stared at her blankly, she watched Mamoru take his wife in his arms. Usagi turned to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Mamo-chan?"

"You're all right," he whispered as he pulled her close. "Thank god you're all right."

Her eyes suddenly widened, and then her expression softened. "Yes, I'm all right," she reassured both of them. "I'm really all right. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"What happened?" he asked, repeating Luna's earlier question.

"It was... a decision," she replied slowly. She began to smile. "It's made now, just as it should be."

She ignored their questioning faces as she suddenly snuggled into her husband. "Mamo-chan," she whispered as she gave him a gentle kiss. "My chest doesn't hurt any more," she said suggestively. He blinked at her, and then shook his head. Usagi just leaned into him and kissed him again slowly and deliberately. Blinking suddenly at the smell of pheromones in the air, Luna quickly jumped off of the bed and let the two lovers have the privacy they deserved.

'_Usagi must be okay,_' she thought to herself with a small smile as the door cut off her master's gasp and her mistress' happy giggle.

* * *

_A/N: onee-chama - older sister, chibi - small_


	5. Chapter 5 Rebirth

_Disclaimer - We all know that Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I claim none of them, but thank her for their use. All incidental characters are mine, but if you feel the desire to use them please feel free. I'll just disavow anything I don't like, hahaha… _

_Greetings to my faithful aserene, and to mae-E! I hope this final chapter meets your high expectations. And yet another first time (for me) reviewer! Greetings to FireFlamezZzZ! I'm glad you are liking the story (even if it made you edgy, hahaha). Why don't more people review? (shrug) I assume they're a lot like me: won't say something unless they just can't hold it in any longer or they are in the mood. Oddly enough, I think this is my most read fanfic according to the stats page.  
_

_Side Note: Stats pages are addicting! I'm constantly checking to see how many people are looking, how many like my story enough to mark it for favorite or alert, how many reviews per chapter, etc.. Haha, I never thought I would like or use it all that much, but now I wonder how I lived without it!_

_And now, minna, I give you the final chapter of Moon's Light. I hope you enjoyed it. For those who have not read my stories "Serenity's Light", "Duty", and "Silver Threads, Crystal Bonds", you might enjoy checking them out, too. They are kind of like prequels. Well, SL & Duty are. STCB is just in the same timeline. Next up... Another PGSM story. Stay tuned for Prelude. And after that, another story in this time line involving our three favorite Moons. Okay, enough advertising! Enjoy! - Raya_

**Moon's Light**

_(October 25, 1999)_

With shining eyes, Usagi slowly carried a bemused looking Luna up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. "Hi, Rei-chan!" she called, waving to her dark haired friend. Rei stopped sweeping, and held the broom while she studied her queen closely. Something in Usagi's expression made her heart stop, and then start racing.

"Hey, Usagi. Hey, Luna. What's up? Why did you tell everyone to come over?" she called down the stairs. She looked a little concerned as she suddenly realized that Usagi was climbing them calmly and sedately, not running up as usual when she felt well enough to come over.

"Come find out!" Usagi said and giggled. She threaded her right arm through Rei's left and made her walk up the stairs with them.

A few minutes later, after the usual round of greetings, the nine senshi of the Sol system and their two feline advisers gathered in the meditation room. Usagi studied their faces, seeing their strength, love, and curiosity. With a soft sound, she nodded to herself. Then, her face became serious and she took a deep breath.

"I had a dream a few nights ago," she told them softly. Gently, she stroked Luna's head. "A nightmare. In it, I had a choice: help you defeat overwhelming odds and defend our world, or save ChibiUsa." Her friends gasped.

"One or the other?" Ami asked as her eyes became sympathetic.

"How horrible," Makoto said, knowing how such a decision would torture her tenderhearted friend. "What did you do?"

"Screamed like a banshee and worried us to death," Luna muttered coming out of her stupor long enough to tease her mistress.

Usagi chuckled as she stroked her head again. "How many times do I have to apologize for that?" she whined back teasingly. Her expression sobered again as she looked back at her other friends. "I made the choice." She took a deep breath. "I chose... ChibiUsa."

"Good," Haruka said decisively. "We can take care of ourselves." The other senshi nodded in agreement.

Usagi looked uncertain and sad. "I know... But... The battles I saw... They were horrible. You all were hurt so bad. If I hadn't been there to help..." Her expression became torn and guilty. Minako reached out and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi-san," Michiru said gently as she leaned forward. "We have been in horrible battles before..." She stopped as Usagi shook her head vigorously.

"Not like these... And the woman... She said that these were real battles, not made up ones. These are fights you are each going to have to face, probably sometime soon."

Michiru smiled back gently but confidently. "If it is a choice between helping us and saving ChibiUsa-chan, you have to choose her."

"Yeah, you'd make us very mad otherwise," Makoto said with a glint in her eyes that said she was not quite teasing. "It would be like you didn't trust us or something."

"I trusted you. I do trust you. And when those battles come, I will do my best to help you if I can," Usagi said as she nodded back to Makoto and caught their eyes once more. "But... I will never become Sailor Moon again."

"What?" they gasped in shock.

"To save ChibiUsa-chan, I had to agree to give up my ability to become Sailor Moon."

"It was just a dream, Usagi-chan," Ami said with a worried look.

Usagi shook her head. "No... It wasn't a dream. It was a decision. And I agreed."

She waited patiently as they all tried to convince her that she was taking her dream too seriously. When they finally became silent again, she spoke once more. "I can't become Sailor Moon again," she said with a small smile as she gently placed a hand on her stomach. Luna began to purr happily. Her smile widened as she studied their stubborn expressions. "I can't, because someone else has that role now."

"Eh? Who?" Artemis asked in confusion.

Suddenly, Setsuna's face lit up. Her garnet eyes flew to Usagi's questioningly. Usagi just smiled brightly at her.

"Now, Artemis, surely you haven't forgotten," she teased as she turned her smile to him. "Really... Well, you'll have to wit a bit until I can introduce you again."

"The only other Sailor Moon I can think of is..." Ami's voice trailed off, and her eyes widened as she stared at Usagi.

Rei gasped. "That's it. That's what's different!"

"What? What's different? What are you talking about?" Makoto asked a little impatiently. Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru suddenly smiled eagerly as they understood.

"Her aura. That's what's different," Rei responded with a sudden smile. "Congratulations!" Usagi bowed her head in gracious acceptance.

"Why? I don't get it," Makoto said starting to sound irritable. Minako frowned as she leaned forward to study Usagi closely, one hand still on her shoulder. Usagi just smiled sweetly at her.

"The only other Sailor Moon we know is ChibiMoon," Minako said slowly. Usagi nodded. "Is she coming back to visit again?"

Haruka groaned, as Michiru, Hotaru, Rei, and Ami laughed. "No," Usagi said with a giggle. "She's coming to stay."

Suddenly, Makoto and Minako exclaimed together: "You're _pregnant_?" Usagi's giggles became full fledged laughter at the expression on their faces.

"It's about time," Rei said as she rolled her eyes at their slowness.

"Are you sure this time?" Ami asked, trying to ward off an argument.

Usagi and Luna nodded together. "Yes, the home pregnancy test confirmed it this morning," Usagi said happily. "I have a doctor's appointment in a few weeks."

"It's there in her aura, too," Rei said as Ami pulled her computer out. "She has an extra shine in her midsection." Ami returned the computer to its subspace pocket unopened.

"How's your heart?" Hotaru suddenly asked, her expression concerned.

Usagi shook her head. "My chest hasn't hurt since the nightmare," she told them. "Ever since I agreed to give up being Sailor Moon." They looked at her in disbelief as she shrugged. "Ask Luna. You know she would know if I were lying."

Luna shook her head as they looked at her. "It's true. Not once that I know of since that night. She should have been bedridden at least twice since then if everything was the same. She hasn't whimpered once. Well, not for that reason at any rate."

"Luna!" Usagi protested. Her black adviser just turned and smiled up at her. She sighed and smiled back. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly tackled by Minako. Luna squalled in surprise as she fell out of Usagi's lap.

"Congratulations!" Minako cried. She ignored her friends sudden laughter. "We need to start planning a baby shower!"

* * *

The gathered Sailor Guardians stared wide-eyed at the little guardian who was surrounded by a pure white light. She smiled softly as she drew a little ball of pink light to her heart and cradled it.

"Who... Who are you?" Sailor Guardian Venus asked a little shakily. She recognized the girl, but the change was so drastic she couldn't quite believe her eyes. The little Sailor Guardian just smiled at her.

"Where... Where is your other half?" Sailor Guardian Jupiter asked. Guiltily, she wondered if she should have insisted on holding the two halves of the girl together after all. The little Sailor Guardian turned her smile to Sailor Guardian Jupiter as she gently lifted the little pink ball of light.

"That is her?" Sailor Guardian Mercury asked curiously. The little Sailor Guardian nodded at her. "Is she all right?"

"Yes," the little girl replied. "We're both all right now. And soon, she will come back."

The eight bigger Sailor Guardians studied her with varying expressions of uncertainty, surprise, and disbelief. Slowly, however, the expressions melted away into smiles as the littlest Sailor Guardian beamed at them happily.

"We'll help you watch over her until she does," Sailor Guardian Mars said suddenly. Around her, her teammates nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Sailor Guardian Cosmos chirped as she cuddled the small ball of light once more.


End file.
